Bizarros
Some fifteen years later, criminal mastermind Lex Luthor discovered Professor Dalton's designs, and constructed his own Duplicator Ray. This one was used against Superman and created the first adult Bizarro. After several misadventures, Bizarro gained possession of the Duplicator Ray and used it to created his own Bizarro World called Htrae (Earth spelled backwards). He populated Htrae with more Bizarro versions of Superman, and even a Bizarro version of Lois Lane. Unlike the real Superman and Lois, Bizarro (who had now taken to calling himself Bizarro No. 1 to distinguish himself from other Bizarros) and Bizarro Lois were married and they used the Duplicator Ray to create a Bizarro Jr. and a Bizarro Lois Lane Jr. As years passed, more Bizarros were created including Bizarro versions of Superboy, Supergirl, Lex Luthor, the Justice League, Mister Mxyzptlk and even Krypto. With the collapse of the Multiverse in 1985, the Bizarro World and all of its inhabitants were erased from the historical record. Years later, Alexander Luthor, the sole survivor of the dimensional reality known as Earth-Three attempted to recreate the Multiverse. During this time, an interregnum Multiverse was created and the Bizarro World came into existence once again. This time however, it was not an individual planet separate from Earth, but rather, it actually was Earth of an alternate dimension known as Earth-0. Little is known of the Bizarros of Earth-0 save that they seemed to share many common traits with the original Earth-One Bizarros. While the champions of other interregnum Earths fought valiantly to save lives during this Infinite Crisis, the Bizarros embraced their own chaotic passions and began killing each other. With the fall of Alexander Luthor and his machinations, the Bizarros of Earth-0 ceased to exist. Bizarros possess a unique physiology, one that is common to all Bizarros, but greatly differentiated from baseline human biology. Their skin is mottled and grey giving the appearance of crumbled chalk or ash. Often, their faces, arms, legs and other extremities are misshapen and disproportionate to the rest of their body. Physically, most Bizarros are patterned to resemble a specific humanoid analog, though some may possess more generic traits, with no real distinguishing features. Bizarros designed to resemble specific individuals, may also possess an aspect of their analog's physical characteristics. In the case of Bizarro Superman, he has strength, endurance, speed and agility far in excess to that of any other Bizarro. Bizarros are developmentally handicapped, and cannot process thought or action that would be common to normal standards of human reason. Their behavior is structured in opposition to logic or common sense, and affects them not only culturally, but linguistically as well. Nearly everything spoken by a Bizarro is an antonym to his or her true intent. If a Bizarro says "I hate you", he is actually expressing a term of endearment. A Bizarro may demonstrate affection by giving his loved one a bouquet of dead roses, or by punching her in the face. When conversing, Bizarros lack a nominative case when using pronouns. They replace pronouns that should be nominative with their analogues in the accusative case. Rather than addressing themselves as "I", they instead use the term "Me". When Bizarros greet one another, they will do so by saying "Goodbye", reserving the word "Hello" as a salutation. Bizarros only uses the first person conjugation for any verb. For example, the verb "is" is always conjugated as "am", leading to sentences like "This am great". Although this backwards dialect is a characteristic common to all Bizarros, it is not always consistent from one Bizarro to the next, and in some cases, not even consistent with the same Bizarro. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = * : All Bizarros, even those who aren't powered, don't need air to survive since they are synthetic beings. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = | Notes = * Originally the Sol System of both Earth-One and the New Earth. Later, Bizarros originated from an unnamed star system that revolves around a Blue Sun. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:1958 Race Debuts Category:Bizarros